


Senku's bizarre adventures

by Cherin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, For Science!, Monsters, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherin/pseuds/Cherin
Summary: Senku is somehow going to find a way to explain all the crazy shit that is happening around him.Somehow.Through science!(Taiju and Chrome are best boys)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Senku's bizarre adventures

**Author's Note:**

> An au I'm writing cuz. I can't find it anywhere else and I wanna read more mermaid and fantasy aus for this fandom  
> Bring me vampires and werewolves damnit  
> Gimme more monsters you think should appear yeah  
> This story is mainly about Senku but I'll be writing different povs 
> 
> Also first this was gonna be a mermaid Senku au but since I'm not committed to long term things I'm trying something new. 
> 
> I'm not shipping Senku with anyone but lady science  
> All ships will be Canon except maybe for Gen hitting on Senku.   
> Senku doesn't get it.

He was walking home from school, the sun setting and his mind only thinking… Of her… her beautiful brown hair. Her eyes were very dark and but sparkled so brightly when the light hit them just right, almost like glass fragments reflecting off of each other. And her smile… She was so cute! 

The sun was setting, coloring the sky a deep orange. 

Taiju really loved Yuzuriha. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice the pack of dogs approaching him at a rapid speed. 

Only when one of them bit his leg did he stop walking. When he did, the dogs backed away quickly. One of them had bit his ankle. And they were big. Not big ebough to scare Taiju though. He looked at the dogs with an unpleased, serious face, before turning ahead and walking on. Another man would have limped, but not him. The dog's leader growled and barked at him, but he ignored it. When it jumped at him, he swung his backpack briefcase with it, hitting it right at the side of its head and dislocation its jaw. He then continued walking again. The others whimpered and ran away, leaving the jock alone as they didn't want to suffer the same fate as their leader. 

"Shit… I better text Senku that I need to make a quick stop at home." he thought, getting out his phone. 

-Will be later. Hope that's okay? T. 

It took Senku a while to reply but he finally did by the time Taiju got home. 

-You don't have to come if you don't want to just say so. I know you don't get most of the stuff I'm making. 

Taiju frowned, did Senku really think he thought their friendship relied on understanding a certain thing about science? It was so much more than that! 

Taiju was Senku's friend because he was smart and a cool guy! Just because he didn't understand the mechanics of the machinery Senku tinkered with didn't mean he wouldn't show up to help! 

-Got bit by dog. Got to take care of leg. 

The response was immediate. 

-Fuck how'd that happen? S. 

-You better disinfect your leg! S. 

-You bleeding anywhere? S. 

Taiju went inside and checked on his leg. It was a pretty nasty bite… HeHe disinfected the wound like Senku had instructed. 

-You let me know if you're okay or not yeah? Maybe you should go to the hospital with it? S. 

Senku was worried? He smiled a little. 

-if I feel bad or anything like that I promise I'll go to a doctor. T. 

-you better not get rabies Taiju. S. 

He chuckled before putting some band aids on the puncture holes in his leg. He packed up everything and cleaned up the paper towels he had used for cleaning the blood off his leg before taking out a wrapped burrito. He didn't know why but he was so hungry all of a sudden. 

And warm… So warm. Maybe that wasn't normal. His clothes were feeling too tight. Way too tight. 

Where was his phone! He was holding it a few seconds ago…. 

He didn't know why but he felt like running. Like he has to run to Senku. Something was completely wrong. 

He should go to Senku… yeah… Go to…. Senku.. 

Senku sighed and put his phone down. Taiju wasn't answering. He resumed his work but felt too worried for his friend and couldn't work any more on his project. 

"Fuck!" he groaned and pulled his glasses off.

He needed a break. Opening his window, he stepped into the garden and looked at the sky. Better yet he stared at it. The stars were beautiful… HeHe wondered if Byakuya could see the stars even better. But what was that big black spot of nothingness to the right… a tree? Senku couldn't remember there being a tree there… 

And then… It moved. It was something big and heavy. Its footsteps thumped on the ground, and a warm breath came out of its fanged mouth. Senku was trying to make sense of what he was seeing. A dog? No it was standing in two legs! No dog was 8 foot tall!! What was it!? He suddenly had a wave of dread hit him. He was in danger. He had no time trying to figure out what it was! 

He unfroze, trying to turn around, but tripped and nearly fell. The thing emitted a loud growl, before lunging at him. Senku did the only thing his reflexes allowed him to do which was curling up in a ball and closing his eyes. He flinched when it landed right in front of him, growling and whining softly. The thing pushed and nudged at him, making the young man shuffled back until he could feel the cool glass against his back. 

The thing came closer, looking a lot less scary in the light. It was.. Panting? Shaking its tail? 

Taking a gulp of air, Senku held his hand out. The.. Creature licked his hand happily. Slowly he got up, and so did the beast. "No - you sit!" he squeaked out. Surprisingly. The creature did. Senku quickly got inside, watching as the beast sat at his window looking at him. 

"Okay there's a big thing in my yard…" 

He looked back and grabbed his phone, calling Taiju. Who else did he have? For a moment there was silence. And then, the smallest, quietest sound of a phone ringing. He looked with big, frightened eyes as it came from the creature. 

He watched it stand up and open his sliding window door, poking its head through the gap, before wringing itself inside. Senku stood frozen as he watched, his phone falling out of his hand and clattering onto the wooden floorboards. 

"That's not scientifically possible…." he whispered as the wolf, yes he was sure it was a wolf, came up to him. 

It growled and started to his at him as if it was trying to… Speak? 

"Grhah…. ShgrShgr… Shreangou…" 

It said his name! He was sure of it!!! 

It watched him with deep, dark eyes, before sitting down and sticking its hind leg out. Senku gave it a glance, seeing a bandage around it. 

"Taiju…?" he whispered, daring to move. 

The wolf wagged it's tail slightly and started panting as it nodded. 

Senku started to lose his footing, if it weren't for Taiju catching him in time he would have hit his head against the table behind him. 

Confused, the werewolf propped him up on the couch and waited for his friend to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't get it, Taiju are his phone lol


End file.
